Sacrifices For The Hunt
by DREAMFeathersong
Summary: When Amy was just seven, she learned that one word could change your life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**To all lovers of The 39 Clues series. I decided to make Amy's flashbacks into one solid story. Hope you like it! All credit to the writers of The 39 Clues.**

Hope had just sat down in her favorite chair. She had tucked in her daughter, Amy, and made sure Danny was asleep before relaxing. She then picked up the morning newspaper. "You know, I'm starting to read this later and later in the day," she said to no one in particular. Arthur just grunted. She looked up and saw him lost in Henderson's poem. Hope was sure they each read it a million and two times, and it still didn't make much of any sense.

A moments peace, and then the doorbell rang. Hope hadn't heard anyone coming, and she glanced over at Arthur. He had quickly stuffed the poem in the usual hiding place, the bookshelf behind him. She made sure it was in there before opening the door.

"Hello Hope, long time no see," said a cold, soldier-like voice.

Amy got out of bed and went to the bookshelf in her room. She picked up a book, and walked back to her bed.Amy was seven years old, and she was certainly a good reader.

Amy climbed back into bed, and then turned the lamp on. She was about to start reading when she heard loud voices downstairs. Amy recognized her parents' voices, but that was it.

Amy knew she shouldn't be listening, knew it was wrong. But she just couldn't help herself. She went out of her room, silently, and stood at the top of the stairs. She could slightly see her parents. And the visitors. But Amy didn't care about them.

The voices grew louder. A lady with neat, blonde hair looked far more angry than Amy thought was humanly possible. She noticed the lady spent a lot of time looking at her nails. The lady next to her, in lots of sparkly jewelry, looked far more calmer. But Amy didn't trust either of them.

"I'll ask one more time," said the calm lady, "where did you go?"

"Our travels are our business, not yours!"

"Tell us or else-"

"You dare threaten me in my own home?!"

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She fled down the stairs and pushed through all the people. She ran, but before her mom could pick her up, she was being pulled away. The sparkly lady picked her up. Amy tried to pull away, but the lady held on tighter.

"And who is this?" The lady was smiling, but her eyes were very cold. Amy noticed that she was looking at Amy's new nightgown. "What a pretty nightgown! Such cheerful teddy bears!" Amy stopped wiggling. She looked up at the lady and said, "Koalas. Not teddy bears."

The lady's grip tightened. Amy could hear her mother groan behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

After the strange ladies left, Amy's mother took her back to her room. Amy crawled into bed, and her mom sat next to her.

"Mommy, did I do anything wrong down there?" Amy didn't want her mom mad at her.

Amy's mom looked sad. "No sweetie, you did nothing wrong. Everything's fine, just go to bed." She covered Amy up with blankets, then kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight my angel." She walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Amy was relived her mother wasn't mad at her, but she still felt something wasn't right. She sat in bed for a while, thinking about the sparkly lady. Amy knew there was something bad about her.

Without meaning to, Amy walked to the window. She looked out, seeing the glow of the full moon cast shadows against the houses. And the people….

At the side of the house, a small group of people were huddled together. An old man was holding a piece of paper, hiding it behind his back. The bigger man held a can, pouring something yucky on the house. The sparkly lady held a box and a tiny stick.

Amy felt something in her. She knew she should tell her mom, but she was so tired. She crawled back into bed, and fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_**Amy! Wake up! Get out of the house!" **_

Amy jolted awake, smelling the smoke. She saw the flames licking under her door. Amy sprung out of bed, and opened the door. Her mom was running by, and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the front door.

Outside, it was cold and clear. Amy looked back, and saw what was going on. The house was smoking like mad, the only light coming from the bright, orange flames.

Amy and her mom walked until the smoke didn't reach them. Her mom crouched down. "Sit here Amy. Wait for Daddy and Danny." Amy sat down on the curb while her mother paced back and forth. Shortly after, her dad ran to them with Danny in his arms. Danny held a little toy car in his hands.

Her dad set Danny down next to her, and both of her parents knelled in front of her. "Sweetie," her dad began. "We love you so much. Your mommy and I have to go back to the house to get something." He kissed her cheeks, then stood up.

Her mom took a deep breath. "We need you to be brave. Take care of Danny, and we will always be with you." She kissed Amy's other cheek, then stood up.

They ran as fast as they could back to the house. Amy was shivering, but Danny didn't notice the cold. He was playing with his little car, making sounds as he drove it on the sidewalk.

They waited and waited for their parents to come back. Danny was now asleep on her lap, and Amy was watching the house for any sign of her parents. The firemen had come, and were putting out the fire. But the house had long burned to the ground.

A nice man had finally come and sat with Amy and Danny. He had tried to talk to her at first, but Amy didn't talk back. She just waited for her parents to come back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By now, the sun had started to come up. The fire was mostly out. The firemen were starting to leave, talking to the man before they left. Amy couldn't hear what they said, but they kept glancing at Amy.

When the smoke had cleared, the man let Amy go to the house. She looked around at the debris and charred things. She began sifting through the things, looking for anything that survived. The man came up behind her, and took her aside. He crouched down, and met her eye.

"Amy, I need to say something. I'm sure it must be sad that your house is gone. But, Sweetheart, I'm sorry to say….your parents have died."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy held tightly onto Danny's hand, him being oblivious to what was going on. She felt mad at him for not being sad, even though she knew it wasn't his fault.

The funeral had been that morning. Amy had sat next to her grandmother, Grace. Grace and Amy had held each other and cried the entire funeral. After, the man that had sat with them took them to Aunt Beatrice. She was an old lady with a lot of wrinkles and always smelled gross.

Amy knew that Aunt Beatrice didn't want them. Amy wasn't too thrilled about living with her either. They both protested to Grace and the man, trying to make Grace be their guardian.

"Why do I have to take care of them? I don't want children!" Aunt Beatrice was spitting, her face twisted with rage.

"She smells weird. I don't want her, I want _you_!" Amy could feel hot tears coming.

Grace just smiled sadly down at Amy. "One day, my child, you will understand why I couldn't take you in. There are many reasons. I'm sure Aunt Beatrice will be a very good caregiver. And you," Grace said, looking up at Beatrice. "You know our deal. You want them to suffer." Grace gave Beatrice a look that suggested there was more to that statement.

Aunt Beatrice slumped over, finally giving in. "Whatever, come children. We're going to my home." She turned around, and began to stomp back to her car. Amy looked back at Grace.

"She's going to treat us horrible! Take us in!"

"I told you love, one day you will understand. And you will come stay with me every weekend. You and Danny. You take good care of him. You will make me proud one day Amy. Very proud." Grace walked away, not looking back.

Amy was slightly stunned. _Why would Grace be proud of me?_ Amy thought. _What will I do?_ She walked back to the car, catching up with Aunt Beatrice and Danny.

In the car, Aunt Beatrice was getting ready to go. Amy turned around and looked back. She could see where her house was in the distance.

_Someday, I'll make you proud Grace. And Mom. And Dad. I promise._

**Storie's over! Just something short, nothing special. I don't own anything. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
